


He's actually a softie

by sabishii_bun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabishii_bun/pseuds/sabishii_bun
Summary: Off Court and On-Court Kageyama may be two sides of the same coin but oh boy, don't awaken his Court personality after flirting with a senpai
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Kudos: 33





	He's actually a softie

It was a rainy day.  
It just wasn’t a good day overall.  
Kageyama, your boyfriend of two years caught you flirting with another guy. He misunderstood the whole situation; you didn’t flirt back because you were bored or because you liked playing around but because the guy just seemed nice. Thinking about it, you weren’t even trying to flirt with him, you simply had a good time talking to another student, that’s it. It wasn’t until he started scooping closer to you and touching your arms that you noticed he actually wanted more than just talking. He was interested in you.  
You sighed, basically running after your boyfriend to clear everything, most importantly, your mind.  
“Tobio! To-“ you flicked your tongue.  
That boy has too much stamina, you thought and finally caught up to him for he had to wait at a traffic light.  
“Let me explain it, you misunderstood.”  
“Oh, did I?” he scoffed, not even looking at you. “It looked like you had fun Y/n, maybe you should go and make him your boyfriend then.”  
He left you behind as he started walking again, crossing the street and disappearing behind a corner, not waiting if you would come run after him again.  
Was it that bad? Was this your fault? Did he want to break up with you?  
The past days had been tough on Kageyama. Both of you were in your last year and he had to learn for the upcoming exams and practice for the upcoming Spring Tournament. You weren’t able to see him much even though you both lived close to each other.  
He just has so much to do, you thought. And he must feel awful seeing you so giggly with another guy, you were used to this. He was the type to get jealous easily and he was clingy and needy and he had some sort of anxiety that you would leave him. And you just made it worse.  
Again, you flicked your tongue, beginning to run after him. You wouldn’t let this be the end. If he really wanted to break up, he had to tell it straight to your face so you could smack him for being so dumb.  
You expected Kageyama to have gone into his house already but he sat in front of it, staring at the ground, tears rolling down his soft cheeks.  
And your heart burst into a million pieces.  
Stumbling to him you stopped right in front, waited until he noticed you, and jumped into his arms, sniffing.  
“Boke, I wasn’t trying to find another boyfriend. I- I didn’t even notice that he was interested, only after he started coming closer with each sentence. I, I’m sorry. I should’ve known Tobio.”  
He was clinging to you, sobbing quietly. That’s all you both did for quite a while before he started talking again.  
“No, it’s my fault. I was frustrated because we weren’t able to see each other much because I had so much to do. And when I saw you with that guy, I got jealous. I thought you finally had enough of me. I overreacted. I’m sorry Y/n.” he pushed you away, his eyes red. Smiling he looked at you, locking your eyes. “I-“ he broke the stare and looked down again, blushing lightly before taking all his courage and standing up, kissing you. “I love you.”  
He said it, you thought. He never said it until now.  
Other than on the court, the setter was pretty shy off the court. Shy and Soft like a Teddy bear.  
You couldn’t help but chuckle, this chuckle turning into a loud laugh soon after.  
“I love you too Boke.” Even though you were used to saying it by now you blushed at those words. Before he could do anything, you reached for him and drew him closer to you, kissing his cheek.  
Maybe that was a mistake.  
He pulled you inside the house, jamming the door shut and throwing his things in the next corner.  
Oh dang, you shivered, I awakened his court personality.  
\------  
The black-haired setter eagerly pushed you against the next wall, planting kisses all over your neck while managing to open your bra with just one hand, using the other to pin you down.  
“I gotta remind you who you belong to don’t I?” he sighed as if disappointed in your previous actions but you knew it was different that. He liked this. He liked degrading you, calling you his property, pinning you down, and using you for his entertainment. But so did you, and you're no little kid just letting him have his way.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about To-bi-o.” a small grin slid across your face, you looked up into his scary eyes watching how he got annoyed with every second that you didn’t obey him. “What are you so angry for? Can’t I flirt with other people? Does that make you angry? Is my little boy jealous?” you laughed quietly. It was an amusement to you to tease him, it was fun and -not that it mattered- made your sex a hundred times better.  
“So, you like playing hard to get, huh doll?” you gulped at his words but kept your head high and attitude going. “If you like being so hard to get why don’t you show me? Just take the lead doll.” He grinned as you blushed and kept going as you pushed him towards the bed. You would not obey him, you wanted to tease him a little longer, just a little bit more. He can’t have his way with you all the time, right?  
“Just watch me.” You mumbled between kisses, pressed him on the bed. In mere seconds you were topless and just seeing you this way turned him on, even more, his bulge now visual and rubbing against your thigh. Wanting to submit you blushed again, shaking your head. Stay strong, you told yourself. After his shirt and your skirt, his trousers followed the other clothes to the ground.  
Smirking you slowly pushed yourself over his crotch, his eyes twitching. You repeat this process a while before pulling down his shorts, revealing his half-hard member. “So hard already? We haven’t even started yet.” You chuckled, playing with him and softly stroking his cock, always looking him straight in the eyes. At his first moan, you stopped, pulling your panties aside and hovering over him a short amount of time, teasing and watching him growing more desperate. You laughed at him, he smiled back. Slowly you lowered yourself down on his member, letting out a quiet moan as he fills you up, your head starting to feel dizzy. You felt your face heat up and looked at him as you lifted yourself and lowered back onto him, riding him in a tempo that was both exciting and way too slow for your liking. But you didn’t want to give up.  
With every passing second, your thoughts fogged, even more, making it hard to think clearly or even accomplish a task. You were not even sure if you were still able to form a coherent sentence. A laugh brought you back into reality.  
“Don’t try to dominate me looking like that doll.” His hips suddenly thrusting upwards, hitting just the right sport for you to see stars. A loud moan escaped your lips and you blushed, eyes teary, staring down at him.  
“I’m no~ I, I can…” forming a sentence was currently out of your league. “Not done” were the only words you could throw in his directions, earning laughter and being pushed up. He slid out of you, threw you in the bed, and thrust back into you without mercy. By now you were a moaning mess, you aborted the mission and fell into subspace before even recognizing. Your body directly submitted to him, and your head followed.  
“Oh god.”  
“Yes doll, tell everyone who your god is. Who do you belong to, huh?” he asked, grabbing you by the throat and accelerating his tempo, hitting your G-spot with every thrust.  
“You, just you, only you. I am yours.” You mumbled, close to your climax, “Please”  
With you begging for him to go harder he laughed out, granted your wish, and went faster, harder. Your mind was foggy, your eyes teary and you enjoyed every second. Moaning his name, you scratched his back, pulling him even closer to you, kissing every spot on his neck, begging for him to allow you to cum.  
Suddenly, he stopped. The room was filled with heavy breathing.  
“No, no, please. I’m sorry, please.” You immediately starting begging for him, falling right into his trap.  
“Is my baby doll so desperate? I thought you wanted to dominate me?”  
“I’m sorry, please, I won’t disobey again, I won’t ever do it again. I can’t~” he softly rubbed over your clit, thrusting into you painfully slow, pushing you to your climax again before stopping, again.  
You cried out.  
“What did you do wrong doll?” his voice was husky; he drew soft circles on your cheek with his thumb. His actions did not resemble the mood or his voice, he was still pissed, making you pay for disobeying him.  
“I~” he kept stroking over your clit, making it even harder to think “I f-flirted with a Senpai~ I’m so sorry I~”  
“And?”  
“A-And I disobeyed you.”  
He nodded, abruptly thrusting into you again. You both moaned at the sensation and finally hit your climax, together. He kept going, riding out your highs while planting kisses all over your face. Panting, breathing heavily he fell on top of you, his head on your breast, his fingers intertwined with yours. Your breath went slower every second as you calmed down, both your heartbeats going back to normal.  
“I, I lo-“ he stumbled, there he was again, the timid boy who has a problem expressing his feelings, the side of him you actually fell in love with. You smiled at his attempt, you knew it was hard for him.  
“I know Tobio, you don’t have to say it again.” You stared at him lovingly before kissing his black hair, smiling to yourself.


End file.
